(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device, and in particular, a coupling device for mounting sanitary fittings such as fittings used in bathroom walls thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional sanitary fitting coupling device having a circular securing seat 42 fitted on a mounting surface. The base of a conventional sanitary fitting seat 40 is then inserted onto the external circumferential edge of the securing seat 42 so that the two components are horizontally secured. A positioning screw 41 is inserted into a screw hole on the circumferential edge of the fitting seat 40 to secure the fitting seat 40 to the securing seat 42. There are numerous of drawbacks in the process of installing the sanitary fittings as follows:
(1) Installation procedures are laborious.
The installation processes have to be in such a sequence that the securing seat 42 has to be mounted first and other components of the sanitary fittings are then installed. Then a measuring tool is used to measure whether the fittings are mounted in parallel to the wall. The fitting seat 40 has to be held with one hand and another hand screws the positioning screw 41 to the securing seat 42. Occasionally the hand used to screw the positioning screw 41 moves accidentally, and the measuring process to obtain a parallel position has to be repeated again. Thus the procedure of installation is laborious and time consuming.
(2) Difficulty in positioning.
The positioning of the sanitary fittings depends on the positioning screw 41. As a result, there is no other element to provide support to the sanitary fittings, so the fitting seat may move either horizontally or become dislocated.
(3) Difficulty in dismantling.
In the process of replacing the sanitary fitting, the positioning screw 41 has to be unscrewed, and installation procedures have to be repeated. Thus, the procedures are laborious and are not effective.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling device for sanitary fittings having a seat body including a main body, and rod body and a hook body, characterized in that the upper end face of the seat body is provided with a positioning slot, and the main body comprises a bottom fastening plate and a top fastening plate, the protruded edge at the front end of the bottom fastening plate is a stepped body and a bottom protruded edge is located at the upper edge side and the bottom edge is a fastening side, the center of the bottom fastening plate corresponding to that of the top fastening plate is a hook-like fasting block having a fastening slot the two sides of the corresponding top and bottom fastening plate are provided with a securing hole for the insertion of screw for mounting, a stepped slot is provided at a recessed region on the top fastening plate corresponding to the bottom fastening plate, and a top protruded edge is located at the side edge, a fastening passage is formed within the recessed region of the top fastening plate, difference in height between the top protruded edge and the fastening passage, and the bottom protruded edge of the bottom fastening plate and the fastening side are fastened to each other, a recessed passage is provided at one recessed end face formed on the top fastening plate corresponding to the bottom fastening plate, one side of the recessed passage is two positioning sides which are in parallel and the two sides of the recessed passage are provided with a connection hole, two isolation plates which are in parallel are mounted within the seat body and the width between the two isolation plates is that the two sides of the positioning side urge in parallel, the front edge of the two isolation plates are provided with two screw holes for the mounting of two screws to the connection holes so as to connect the top fastening plate to the front edge of the isolation plate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling device for sanitary fittings, wherein the mounting of the seat body is convenient and the mounting is secured.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional coupling device for a sanitary fitting.
FIG. 2 is a partial sectional view of the coupling device of the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a perspective exploded view of the coupling device of the present invention
FIGS. 4 and 5 schematically show the implementation of the coupling device in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 6A and 6B are a sectional view of the coupling device of the present invention.